Today, typical component preparation fluid applicators whether it is for an electronic component, mechanical component or optical component, all require some type of mechanical applicator to come in contact with the component. This mechanical applicator will usually coat or brush preparation fluids onto the selected surface of a component. In other embodiments, component preparation fluid applicators spray or sprinkle preparation fluids onto the selected surface of a component to be processed. Although these contact systems and spray systems are relatively easy to implement in a production environment, these systems have several inherent disadvantages. To begin, the contact or spray systems have a limited ability in which to control the thickness of the fluid being applied. Next, scatter and over spray often contaminate surrounding regions. The removal of the contamination is usually based on a cleaning process or step. Cleaning from a production manufacturing view point is widely regarded as a "no value add" to the manufacturing process, that is, the component had to undergo the additional step of cleaning because a previous process step was imperfect in its inherent ability to apply preparation fluid to a particularly selected surface.
The present invention is an improved method and apparatus for applying preparation fluids onto components. The present invention maintains the simple implementation characteristics of today's contact applicators while overcoming their inherent limitations. The limitations of today's fluid applicators overcome by the present invention includes the ability to precisely regulate the thickness of the application fluid and the elimination of over spray and the contamination of surrounding areas.